


[podfic] in the yellow and green

by growlery



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, fluffy hard boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: M'Baku and Bucky travel to Jabariland together and the journey takes them both to new places.





	[podfic] in the yellow and green

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the yellow and green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872559) by [girlmarauders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/pseuds/girlmarauders). 



> at first i was only on board with this ship because m'backy, fucking great ship name, but then girlmarauders had to go and write beautiful feelsy fic that i wanted to put in my heart and keep forever. damn her.
> 
> using this for the wildcard square of my podfic bingo card!

  
[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vfekxwiqcshcdox/in%20the%20yellow%20and%20green.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 1:17:40 / 74.6MB


End file.
